


(In The Faded Light) You Touch My Body

by SereneCalamity



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Selina's mums are Tabitha and Barbara, Sunsets, mentions of recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: They were different, but somehow they worked together.





	(In The Faded Light) You Touch My Body

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the song Solo Dance by Martin Jensen. Absolutely looove it, and I thought it fit well.

They were a bit of an unlikely pair.

Selina Kyle, or sometimes known as 'Cat', was the adopted daughter of Tabitha Galavan and Barbara Kean, two of the richest woman in Gotham. She was a bit of a spoilt brat, got everything that she wanted, walked around with her nose in the air like there was a bad smell underneath it, and wore the most expensive clothes. People really didn't bother trying to get to know what was under the layers of make up and the cloud of perfume, frankly, because she scared them.

It wasn't any secret that one of her mothers had killed several people and gotten away with it, or that the other one worked for Cobblepot crime family. Selina herself could be dangerous and act violently without thinking, given she had gotten into a fight with Grace Blomdahl, scratching at her face and pulling out a chunk of hair. She had also punched Brant Jones in the mouth when he had been trying to grope her at one of the school dances and knocked two of his teeth out.

And then there was Bruce Wayne. He was the scholarship kid who didn't have any parents, because they had both died in a car crash years ago. He lived with his uncle, Alfred Pennyworth, and he had nowhere near as much as money as most of the other kids at Anders Preparatory Academy. His clothes were never ragged, but they weren't expensive, and his books were usually well worn, brought second hand, and his Chucks were scuffed.

She hung out with Ivy Pepper and Silver St Cloud, who were pretty much just replicas of her, all with different coloured hair and identical pencil skirts and pastel coloured leather jackets. They were near the top of every one of their classes, and had the next ten years of their lives—education, family, moving up the social totem pole—were all planned out.

He was good friends with Tommy Elliot, Grace and Emma Hsueh, who were all at the completely average ranks in their class lists, although Bruce was all the way at the top in his class. The four of them were quite often down the end of the school field, near the trees, smoking weed and skipping lessons.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" Silver asked as she filed her nails, pursing her lips together as she looked up at Selina.

"We're going out for mani/pedi's on Sunday, right? Not much else other than that, although there's that party at Tommy's on Saturday, so I might go to that," Selina shrugged, her voice sounding bored as she looked at her reflection in the long mirror beside her bed. She had tried to be subtle over the past hour as she had changed out of the clothes she had worn through their lessons and switched into something else. She shared a dorm room with Silver, and was good friends with her as well, but that didn't mean she shared everything else with her.

Silver was wrapped up in her own head to really figure out that Selina had been hiding secrets from her, anyway.

"You meeting up that guy who gave you that?" Silver's eyes were suddenly sharper as she waved a finger at Selina's neck and Selina tried to hide her annoyed wince. "It's bloody tacky, by the way. Ivy thinks so as well."

"Ivy thinks whatever we tell her to think," Selina bit back and Silver's eyes narrowed slightly. Selina rolled her eyes as she looked back at her reflection, and at the darker patch of skin at the base of her throat, mostly covered up with make up, but obviously it had faded throughout the day. The two girls were friends, but Selina had learn long ago not to trust her, because Silver always looked out for number one. "I'm going out," she said, picking up the cropped grey hoodie off the back of her chair and began toward the door.

"To meet up with the vampire who gave you the hickey?" Silver called out as Selina opened the door, and the curly haired girl ignored her friend as she shut the door behind her, probably a bit harder than she needed to.

It was easy enough to sneak out of the dormitory, Selina had been doing it for years. When she had parents like hers, she had to learn to be _extremely_ quiet and _extremely_ sneaky when trying to get things past both of them. And their penthouse apartment in Gotham had a lot more security that a high school dorm, so ducking through a window on the third storey and skipping down the rickey fire escape stairs and then jumping the last half storey, landing square on her feet even though she was in a pair of high heeled boots, that was nothing compared to what she had done to get out of her apartment at home.

The sun was sinking into the horizon, and the blue, cloudless sky was streaked with colours of yellows and golds and soft oranges. Selina saw a couple of other seniors huddled behind the library, sneaking a cigarette, and she didn't bother trying to hide as she walked quickly past them, heading toward the trees that lined on side of the school, separating the basketball courts from the field where they played soccer and football. She almost got caught by a teacher doing a walk of the school, but she hid behind one of the concrete pillars. It's not like she would get sent back to her room, that particular teacher was a pushover and Selina could wheedle her way out of it easily, but she didn't want to waste time doing that.

Selina had made it to the trees and was just about to come out the other side, where the sun was the brightest, lighting up the field, almost like a golden bath, when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What the fuck—" Selina began before she caught the familiar scent of _him_ , and she was being turned around by strong arms.

"You're late," Bruce told her playfully and Selina rolled her eyes at him before grabbing the collar of the jacket that he was wearing and pulling him into her, their lips coming together. Her lips were soft and they tasted like raspberries, while his were a little dry and tasted like mint chewing gum. Selina knew that he must have had the gum before coming to meet her, which meant that once their mouths opened, she would get a hint of marijuana on his tongue. She didn't mind, but she liked the fact he tried to smother out the taste for her with the chewing gum.

Despite the way that Bruce looked, and the people he hung out with—the sarcastic smirk that he got on his face when teachers tried to prove him wrong and the worn leather jacket an jeans with rips in the knees—he was always so gentle with her. His hands would cup her face as though she was the most precious thing in the world, and when his lips came against her lips, or her cheek, or her neck, or lower...They were so soft, and they would move so slow, as though treasuring every moment that they had together.

And _she_ was different when she was with him. She felt lighter, more free. She didn't feel like she had all these things that she needed to live up, she didn't feel like she needed to try to be tougher or stronger, or be someone that she wasn't.

"I was—" Selina began before his lips moved down to the curve of where her shoulder met her neck, and his teeth scraped over her skin lightly. She broke off with a gasp and let her body mold itself against him, pressing her soft one into his muscular one. Bruce worried the skin of her shoulder with his teeth for a few moments, his hand secured around her waist, hand splayed out at her lower back to keep her steady, given she went weak at the knees pretty much from the moment that Bruce touched her.

And he knew it.

"I was thinking this weekend...I could come over on Saturday night?" Selina managed to ask and Bruce let out a laugh against her neck before straightening up.

"You want to spend your Saturday night with me and Uncle Alfred, watching re-runs of _Knight Rider_ and eating chicken that he got on special at the grocery store, rather than going out with your rich friends to some club and eating caviar?" Bruce teased her, his dark eyes sparkling at her as he looked her in the face, leaning forward to nudge his nose gently against hers. Selina sighed, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"You know I would," Selina stated. Bruce stared at her for a few beats longer, before that beautiful smile of his stretched across his face and he nodded.

"Sure thing," he murmured. "Besides, _Knight Rider_ isn't the same without your sarcastic commentary."

"Alfred _hates_ it," Selina pointed out with a short laugh.

"But he likes you," Bruce told her softly, before their lips came together again. They kissed until they were breathless, and Selina's lips were swollen, and Bruce's own mouth had some of her raspberry gloss smeared across it. The sun had sunk lower in the sky, now only just streaming through the trees down the far end of the field. It was getting colder, the breeze cooling as it rustled through the trees and brushed over Bruce and Selina. They ended up moving to down in front of the trees, which was just at the top of the little hill the dipped down to the playing field. Selina settled between Bruce's legs, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

The faded light was providing a little warmth, and Bruce was doing the rest, and Selina let her eyes closed, feeling content as Bruce's larger hands enveloped her smaller ones, his thumbs rubbing over the back of her finds, calloused but gentle as they moved over her skin.

"I love you," Bruce told her quietly, and a smile tipped Selina's lips upward.

"I love you too," the teenager replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, let me know what you think :)


End file.
